Ran Mitake
Mitake Ran is the vocalist and guitarist of the punk band "Afterglow" in the ''BanG Dream ''franchise. She is the daughter of the headmaster of a school of flower-arrangement, however despite her father's wishes she didn't want to continue her family traditions. This rebellious nature inspired the punk image and sound of Afterglow. Ran has a quiet personality with no real interests. Despite not really putting herself forward much, she cares a lot for her childhood friends, particularly Aoba Moca. Moca often teasingly flirts with Ran, however Ran simply takes it in her stride due to having known her for so long.She has a thing against people who litter. Formation of Afterglow Ran had been friends with Moca, Himari, Tsugumi, and Tomoe, since elementary school, the five having almost always been in the same class. At the start of the second year at junior high however, Ran was put into a separate class to the others, and was treated with hostility by her classmates, who found her intimidating and unapproachable. Due to this, Ran began feeling like she didn't belong, and fell into depression and loneliness. She rarely attended classes, and was constantly seen looking down-trodden, secretly spending most of her time alone on the school's roof. Her friends grew concerned for her, and wished to know what was wrong, but couldn't bring themselves to ask her directly. Moca skipped her class one day to look for Ran, and saw her heading towards the roof. After Moca followed her up there, Ran expressed that she felt sad and lonely in her class. However she didn't feel as though she could express that she didn't feel like she had any place where she belong to her friends or her father. Eventually she began to vent her emotions and feelings through poetry which she wrote in her notebook. Moca noticed and read a poem she had written one day while on the school roof with Ran, and expressed how well written and full of feeling it was, much to Ran's embarrassment. When Ran and the others were gathered at the local restaurant, they were wondering about the possibility of going to do karaoke, as a way for all of them to be able to hang out together. Eventually the topic went onto discussing about a hypothetical group that could play music live, before Tsugumi made the declaration that they should form a band. She expressed that her and everyone else had been thinking of a way that they could all spend time together, ever since Ran had gotten put into her separate class. Moca brought up about Ran's poetry, expressing that she'd make a good song writer, and vocalist. Ran also decided to play the guitar as well, declaring that she'd feel too awkward on stage if she wasn't holding onto something. A few days later, the band was beginning to take shape and Ran was slowly learning the ropes of playing the guitar. Trying to come up with a name for the band, they decided on using an English word, and Ran suggested it have a connection to dusk/sunset, as it was during that time of day that they always practiced. Tomoe eventually suggested "Afterglow", which everyone loved, and the name stuck. afterglow.png 523Ran-Mitake-Power-ZPchJv.png 523Ran-Mitake-Power-Z4Dd49.png C8_lMXMV0AAzIx7.jpg|Ran showing her vulnerable side Mitake.Ran.full.2081629.jpg|Her profile Category:Female Category:Leaders Category:Chaotic Good